Of Misfits and Triangles
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Kayano suka Nagisa. Karma suka Nagisa. Nagisa suka...yah...Sonic Ninja. PWP. Implied everything. Fanboy!Nagisa. Ga jelas.


**Of Misfits and Triangles**  
 _August 29th 2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Entah bagaimana, bagi seorang fanatik yang menunggu-nunggu dan berdoa agar film _Sonic Ninja_ : _The Bloodwar_ keluar, berbulan-bulan _stalking_ Twitter-nya seakan itu pekerjaannya, _pre-order_ tiket _premier_ menggunakan semua tabungan uang jajannya, dan pada saat ini, di hadapan teater yang sudah ditutup, di mana ia bisa mendengar suara film dimulai dan getaran bass yang masih bisa melewati peredam suara teater...Nagisa Shiota _terlambat_.

Nagisa Shiota terlambat menonton _Sonic Ninja: The Bloodwar_.

Dan ini semua salah seorang gadis berambut hijau dan anak laki-laki berambut merah.

"Dengar, Nagisa-kun!" Kaede Kayano menarik napas, terengah karena baru saja berlari—di belakangnya, merah menyusul dengan ganas, tapi ia tidak cukup cepat ketika si gadis berkucir dua itu meneriakkan ke seluruh dunia; "Aku suka padam—"

BRUKK

Yang ditabrak bukan Kayano, tapi korban yang berambut biru. Oleh Karma Akabane. Setelah menabrak Nagisa, ia meletakkan pemuda kecil itu di bahunya bagaikan sekarung kentang.

"Hei! Karma-kun! Turunkan aku!"

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, turunkan dia—"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak~ Aku mau membawanya pulang~" Karma berkata, langkahnya cepat, kakinya panjang, susah untuk Kayano mengejar pemuda itu tanpa kehabisan napas. Nagisa ternganga, gagal memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, lalu ketika terdengar suara dramatis musik dari teater 2, ia tersentak.

"Turunkan! Aku mau nonton! Apa yang kau lakukan—Aku sudah menunggu datangnya hari ini selama ribuan tahun!" protes Nagisa, menggeliat di bahu Karma, memukuli punggungnya dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi ternyata lengan Karma yang dilingkarkan di pinggangnya itu sekuat palang pengaman _roller coaster_.

Karma tidak mendengarkan, malah menggumamkan lagu _Canon in D_ dengan ceria—mereka sudah hampir keluar dari pertokoan. Kayano yang tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya menggeretakkan gigi, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu berteriak;

"AKU MENYUKAIMU, NAGISA-KUN!"

"Oh. Oke. Aku juga. Hei, Karma-kun, cepat turunkan aku!" Nagisa mengerang, berusaha melepaskan diri lagi, lalu berhenti, menyadari sesuatu. Karma berhenti berjalan. Ia menoleh pada Kayano yang matanya lebar, mulutnya terbuka, wajahnya merah.

"Hm?" Nagisa menoleh ke Karma, lalu ke Kayano. "Eh? Apa? Hei, serius ini, aku ketinggalan film—astaga...aaahh...tidak...semua jerih payahku—"

"Siapa peduli dengan film _action_ konyol itu?" Karma berkata dengan santai, lalu menurunkan Nagisa, yang mengernyitkan wajahnya yang mulai berair mata.

"Aku yang peduli— _aku_!" Nagisa menghela napas, menyerah.

"Jadi kamu suka Kayano, Nagisa-kun? Hoo...begitu," Karma tersenyum tipis, gurat kekalahan tampak di wajahnya. Kayano masih syok dengan jawaban Nagisa, mematung dan tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun lagi selain gema 'Oh. Oke. Aku juga.' Yang berulang-ulang di kepalanya.

Nagisa mengerang penuh sesal. "Ya...ya...tapi... _Bloodwar_...Hei, Karma-kun! Apa maksudnya ini? Kamu membawaku ke depan sini seperti karung kentang, menaruhku, lalu berjalan pulang!?" ia mengejar Karma yang dengan dua tangan di dalam kantong celana, melenggang pergi. Tapi Nagisa sudah menangkap lengan pemuda berambut merah itu. "Tanggung jawab dong!"

Karma tidak berkata apa-apa. Nagisa melenguh, merasa tidak bisa mengharapkan apa-apa dari teman-temannya. Kayano masih mematung di tengah raya pertokoan dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Lebih dari semua itu, Nagisa Shiota masih merasa _sangat_ kesal soal melewatkan film, ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan teman-temannya yang aneh, pernyataan cinta Kayano, maupun Karma yang menggendongnya selang beberapa menit sebelumnya— _karena dia melewatkan film Sonic Ninja: The Bloodwar_. Astaga. Nagisa merasa mau mati lemas di pertokoan itu, saat itu juga.

"Akhir-akhir ini kalian aneh," akhirnya Nagisa berkomentar. "Aneh. Aneh sekali. Kenapa kalian jadi sering bertengkar? Padahal aku suka berteman dengan kalian berdua, jadi aku berharap kalian juga akan saling berteman—tapi kalian malah bertengkar...? Ah, sudahlah...Aku mau tidur saja...Aaahh, _The Bloodwar_...aku tidak mau bangun lagi..."

Kayano yang tadinya menjadi patung, perlahan retak dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kuku kaki. Karma, sementara itu, bagai iklan produk pemutih wajah, berangsur-angsur cerah wajahnya ketika menoleh pada si rambut biru suram itu, mata tembaganya berbinar.

"Teman?"

"Kalian bukan temanku. Kalian pembunuh. Kalian perampok. Oh, tiketku...tiketku yang mahal..."

"Jadi kamu suka Kayano sebagai teman?"

Kayano yang kehilangan warna sudah tutup telinga.

"Sudah, aku tidak suka lagi dengan kalian. Aku hanya mau menangis sendiri saat ini."

Karma tergelak, bersorak, lalu menghamburkan diri kepada Nagisa yang terduduk di bangku pertokoan. Nagisa berteriak kesakitan karena tindihan si rambut merah, dan bangku itu semakin sempit ketika Kayano mengambil duduk di sisi lainnya yang kosong dengan senyum sedih.

"Yah, berarti sekarang giliranku," Karma berkata riang, memain-mainkan salah satu kucir biru Nagisa. "Nagisa-kun, maukah kamu menikah denganku?"

Kayano tersedak udara. Nagisa melotot pada Karma, kecepatan otaknya jatuh. Karma berkata sepenuh hati dengan cengiran polos seorang anak kecil yang jujur ingin membahagiakan orang tuanya—dan dalam hal ini gebetannya. Yang kebetulan sesama jenis. Yang juga disukai Kayano. Nagisa Shiota, yang terjebak dalam kekacauan cinta segitiga ini.

...

Yang meski sudah dilamar seperti itu tetap saja tidak sadar.

"Ugh, Karma-kun! Ini bukan waktunya bercanda! Aku tahu kamu mau bercanda dan menghiburku, tapi ini serius—aku terlambat nonton...Kamu tahu, kalau aku nonton premier jam pertamanya, seharusnya aku bisa duduk di sebelah aktornya _Sonic Ninja_ itu...Aaaaah memikirkannnya semakin membuatku nelangsa..."

Kayano menghela napas lega. Karma berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi untuk menendang pilar pertokoan sampai retak.

Cinta segitiga ini semakin kacau karena Nagisa Shiota ada di titik nol, tepat di tengah perpotongan sumbu X dan Y, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ia adalah titik utama sebuah segitiga tanpa alas. Karma sudah lama menyukai Nagisa. Kayano datang dan membuat permainan bergerak lebih cepat. Targetnya malah _rempong_ sendiri, tenggelam dalam dunianya, membuat kacau permainan.

Nagisa adalah objek hati sekaligus _X Factor_ bagi Karma dan Kayano. Jika Karma Akabane yang sudah sepenuh hati melamar Nagisa saja dianggap bercanda— _lalu bagaimana lagi mereka harus menyatakan cinta_!? Ini membuat mereka frustrasi, lega, sekaligus sedih. Bagaimana caranya—bagaimana lagi mereka harus ngomong agar Nagisa mempertimbangkan perasaan mereka...?

"Hei," seorang pria dewasa menghampiri Nagisa. Karma menoleh was-was, Kayano mengangkat wajahnya. Nagisa melakukan hal yang sama, dan matanya melebar, pipinya merona. "Saya sudah menunggumu di dalam—kenapa kamu tidak datang? Bukankah kamu _fans_ beruntung yang memenangkan tiket _premier_ yang duduk di sebelah saya?"

"V...V...V...V-Viktor...H-Hayakawa..." Nagisa menggigil, membuat bangku bergetar. "V-Viktor H-Hayakawa-san...S-Sonic N-Ninja..." air matanya meleleh. Viktor Hayakawa tersenyum geli, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Nagisa.

Oh, Nagisa tidak akan _pernah_ cuci rambut lagi. Atau dia gundul saja dan menjadikan rambutnya itu satu set wig, sehingga dia bisa memajangnya di kamar dan memberinya tulisan; 'Pernah disentuh oleh Sonic Ninja, Rambut Nagisa Shiota'.

"Ini tiket premier di Amerika," Viktor Hayakawa menyerahkan selembar tiket berwarna keemasan. "Sabtu ini, saya tunggu di Narita. Kita akan menonton di Los Angels. Saya toh, punya kewajiban untuk menonton film ini bersama pemenang undian, apalagi jika semanis kamu. Jangan terlambat lagi, ya?" menepuk-nepuk rambut biru terakhir kali, Viktor Hayakawa memakai kacamata hitam dan berjalan pergi.

Nagisa memelototi tiket di tangannya bagaikan _ketujuh Dragon Balls_ sudah mengabulkan permintaannya. Sepertinya dia bisa mati saja di situ saat itu juga. Kayano dan Karma dengan sengit memandangi tiket itu.

Sial. Sekarang mereka harus mencari cara untuk mencuri tiket itu—harusnya mereka membiarkan Nagisa menonton film itu tadi! Tapi...ini pilihan yang mengerikan...Nagisa mungkin akan lompat dari Tokyo Tower kalau tiket itu sampai hilang.

* * *

 **Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ingin bikin suatu fic yang NTRin Karma dan Kayano...Mungkin ini gara-gara seorang author bernama Akaba Shinra, entahlah. Ga jelas banget aku ini.**

 **Saat ini saya dalam kondisi tidak mampu menulis  
tunggakan-tunggakan lain. Oh, laporanku. Ya tuhan.**

 **Makasih sudah baca, kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
